Certain applications require the even coating of small objects or pellets. For example, inertial confinement fusion reactors require hollow spheres, containing hydrogen isotopes, and evenly coated with many layers of ablative materials. The object cannot be held by another solid object during coating or else there will be a defective spot in the coating. Contactless fabrication can be accomplished by applying a coating while the object is in free fall, but it is then difficult to apply a coating to the moving object, and there is some unevenness in the coating due to the wind passing the dropping object when there is air in the drop tower. It is also difficult to evenly coat a small object and with a controlled amount of coating material, since spraying of many droplets against the object may result in loss of an unknown amount of material, and the force of a spray may knock the object out of position. A technique which facilitated the precise coating of a small object, as well as other fabricating techniques, would be of considerable value.